imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vindicators: Magic War
The third installment of the Vindicators series of the Heritage Cinematic Universe, and the seventh entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with the entire story imagined entirely in IMAX cameras. Takes place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Chapters (ENTIRELY IMAX) * 1. Dark Times Ahead * 2. The Rise of Enoshima (Purple) * 3. Moving Out * 4. Vindicators and the Order of the Phoenix * 5. The Seven Potters * 6. The Sky Battle * 7. Return to the Burrow * 8. The Good Will * 9. The Grand Wedding * 10. The Ministry Has Fallen * 11. Nowhere is Safe * 12. The Vision of Olieander * 13. The Locket * 14. No 1 Undesirables * 15. Dobby * 16. Into the Ministry of Magic * 17. Disguises * 18. Escaping the Ministry * 19. The Middle of the Woods * 20. Campsite * 21. Night Shadows * 22. Effects * 23. Bathilda * 24. The Forest of Dean * 25. The Frozen Pond * 26. Destroying the Horcrux * 27. Xenophilius * 28. The Tale of the Deathly Hallows * 29. Turning * 30. Cursed * 31. Malfoy Manor * 32. Reign of Terror (Blue) * 33. Disapparation (Red) * 34. Disintegration * 35. Without Magic * 36. A New Sunrise * Post-Credits: Kyoko and Sayaka Answers the Call Cast * Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya and Satou Pendragon * Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki * Sean Schemmel - Goku * Bryce Papenbrook - Meliodas and Makoto Naegi * Trina Nishimura - Kurisu Makise * Richard Ian Cox - Inuyasha * Clifford Caplin - Katsuki Bakugo * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Robbie Daymond - Sorey * Felicie Angelle - Aoi Asahina * Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter * Erika Harlacher - Elizabeth Liones * Caitlyn Glass - Rose * Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda * Carrie Keranen - Mami Tomoe and Lailah * Lauren Landa - Kyoko Sakura * Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima * Sarah Anne Williams - Sayaka Miki Others *Ashly Burch - Mayuri Shiina *Christine Marie Cabanos - Madoka Kaname *Cristina Vee - Homura Akemi *Xanthe Huynh - Nagisa Momoe *Erica Mendez - Diane * *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley * *Julie Shields - Zena Martientiel * *Alan Rickman - Snape *Helena Bonham Carter - Beatrix *Ralph Fiennes - Voldemort Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and David Yates * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, David Heyman, David Barron and J.K. Rowling * Written by Christopher Spielberg and Steve Kloves * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Alexandre Desplat Soundtrack * The Rubberband Man * Get Up Offa That Thing * Trivia/Plot Points *In the end of the story, Elizabeth, Satou, Zena, Lailah, Makoto, Aoi, Chihiro, Diane, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa M., Homura, Inuyasha, Sorey and Luffy somehow disintegrate due to the effects of The Magic Gauntlets, but will all return in the continuation. *In the post-credits scene, Kyoko Kirigirl and Sayaka Maizono take a stroll, but suddenly start disintegrating, but not before Kyoko Kirigirl contacts someone via pager, who in particular is Aichi Sendou.